Nasze królestwo/Cierpienia starego Jarosława
Cierpienia starego Jarosława — dwudziesty pierwszy odcinek serii "Nasze królestwo". Bohaterowie *Paulina Fanowska *Franciszka Fanowska *Joanna Fanowska *Sebastian Spartakus *Aleksandra Hyrrokin *Agata Połaniecka *Olena Fanowska *Telimena Fanowska (tylko wspomniana) *Julian *Janusz Korwin-Mikke *Jarosław Kaczyński *Łysy *Naitsabes Teleżyński *GargamelVlog Dobry Pomarańczowy *Ahus Dobry Pomarańczowy *Generator Frajdy Dobry Pomarańczowy *Jonasz *Trebor Fanowski Opis Aleksandra świetnie sprawdza się w roli działaczki LGBT, ale Trebor niekoniecznie. Joanna i Julian postanawiają skorzystać z wróżb wiedźmy, co nie podoba się Sebastianowi. Paulina i Gargamel przechodzą przez pierwszą kłótnię, Jonasz jest geniuszem, a Korwinowi wali się plan. Fabuła Ahus wpatrywał się w Aleksandrę z zaciekawieniem. Rudowłosa sama nie wiedziała od czego i czy w ogóle zacząć, lecz widząc spojrzenie księcia, nie mogła odmówić mu poznania tejże historii. Miała też nadzieję, że dzięki temu przestanie uważać Paulinę za zombie. – No dobra – powiedziała. – Przygotuj się, to może zabrzmieć dziwnie. Przynajmniej dla ludzi ograniczonych umysłowo. – Nie jestem ograniczony. – I na to liczę. Aleksandra siedziała przy pół przytomnej Paulinie, szukając pomocy w książce. Przez dłuższy czas nic nie potrafiło przyciągnąć jej uwagi, dopóki nie natrafiła na ilustrację przedstawiającą nordyckiego boga. Na jej widok, rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się promiennie, a jej oczy zabłysły od fascynacji. – O mój ty boże kochany, Paula! – Zawołała, lecz królowa nie zareagowała, gdyż tonęła w gorączce. Aleksandra zdawała się o tym zapomnieć. – Spójrz na niego! – To powiedziawszy, przytknęła jej do twarzy książkę. – Jest taki piękny! I seksowny! Brałabym go dzień i noc! Bez przerwy! Nawet teraz! Następnie zapisnęła, podskakując, nie mogąc powstrzymać podekscytowania. Podczas gdy Paulina wciąż leżała w łożu, a życie zdawało się z niej ulatywać, Aleksandra całkowicie odleciała, oddając się zafascynowaniu bogiem północnym. Książę patrzył na nią bez wyrazu, podczas gdy sama rudowłosa czuła, jak płoną jej policzki. – Więc to ten cały Loke zrobił z niej zombie? – Loki. – Ta, Loki. Ale na co mu to? Aleksandra jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. – I to cała ta niesamowita historia? – Prychnął. – Nuda. Lepsze już na targu słyszałem. Lecę grać w szachy z Generatorem i Mieciem, masz ochotę się przyłączyć? – Em, nie umiem grać. – Ta, ja też. Generator i Mieciu również. Dlatego będzie zabawnie. Hyrrokim uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Jeżeli tak, to w porządku. Brzmi fajnie. Blondyn poszedł w kierunku swojej komnaty, a zaraz za nim ruszyła Aleksandra. Gdy tylko minął ich Trebor, którego wyraźnie nosiły nerwy, Dobry Pomarańczowy zawołał za nim. – Hej, moja królowo! – Fanowski obejrzał się, posyłając kochankowi mordercze spojrzenie. – Grasz z nami w szachy? Szatyn uniósł brew, zakładając ręce na biodra. Ahus przez cały czas pozostawał tak samo obojętny, podczas gdy Aleksandra starała się wyłapać jak najwięcej szczegółów z ich rozmowy, by mieć pewność, czy może ich shipować. Od zawsze miała słabość do homoseksualnych par. – Mam niby uwierzyć, że potrafisz? – Nie no, nie umiem. – A ona? – Aleks też nie, ale w ogóle, to powinniście się poznać. Wiesz, że założyła LGBT? – Co to takiego? – Organizacja skupiająca lesbijki, gejów, biseksualnych i transeksualnych. Czyli ogólnie ludzi jak m... Zanim zdążył dokończyć, Trebor podbiegł do niego, by następnie zatkać mu usta. Aleksandra na ten widok uśmiechnęła się szerzej, uznawszy, że to na swój sposób urocze. – Bądźże cicho, chcesz żeby nas spalili na stosie?! – Wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Fanowski, zastanawiając się przy tym, czy rozsądnym by nie było pozbyć się niewygodnego świadka. Ahus zabrał jego dłoń ze swoich ust, patrząc na oblubieńca jak na idiotę. – A ja mam dość ciągłego siedzenia w szafie. Chcę z niej wyjść. – Idioto, przecież nikt cię nie więzi w szafie. – To metafora – wyjaśniła Aleksandra. – Wyście z szafy oznacza zaprzestanie ukrywania czegoś, a w tym przypadku, orientacji seksualnej. Sama to wymyśliłam. Trebor jedynie wywrócił oczami, co umknęło uwadze pozostałych. – No więc ja zamierzam oficjalnie z tej szafy wyjść – powiedział zdecydowanie Ahus. – Co prawda moi bracia wiedzą, że lubię chłopców, ale mam wrażenie, że uważają to za przejściowe. W sumie to Gargamel szuka mi żony, więc tym bardziej. A ja wolę męża jak już. Ej, a gdyby nas tak za siebie wydali? Hyrrokin przyklasnęła, będąc gotową samej udzielić im ślubu. Ahus może nie tyle co był zakochany w Treborze, ale mało kto w jego otoczeniu łączył małżeństwo z samą miłością, co mu się udzieliło. Z Fanowskim jednak było mu całkiem dobrze i nie miał nic przeciwko wizji spędzenia z nim reszty życia. Nie byłby to też mezalians, więc jedyną przeszkodą byłby brak potomstwa. Nie było to jednak aż tak bolesne, gdyż żadne z nich nie miało nosić korony królewskiej. Sam Trebor stawiał na poligamię, lecz chętnie włączyłby Ahusa do swojego haremu. Wątpił co prawda by Dobry Pomarańczowy się zgodził, ale w końcu gdy już uda mu się zdobyć koronę, a blondyn będzie nosił tytuł najważniejszego małżonka, może jakoś to będzie. – No, to ja idę powiedzieć to Gargamelowi – oświadczył Ahus. Aleksandra uniosła kciuk w górę, czując przy tym ogromną dumę. Trebor z kolei pobladł, nie spodziewając się, że książę zapragnie podzielić się ze światem swoim planem tak szybko. – Zwariowałeś?! Nie ma mowy, to się nie uda, nie zgadzam się! – Ahus i Aleksandra wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, wspólnie dochodząc do wniosku, że Trebor jest zwyczajnie nieśmiały, dlatego też nie mieli zamiaru przejmować się jego protestami. – Chcesz się zabić, kretynie?! To nie YouTube, tylko Fandom! Ultrakonserwatywne państwo! – Niby takie ultraokonserwatywne, a Paulina siedzi na tronie – zauważyła rudowłosa. – Bo jest ultrakonserwatywne i wybiórcze! Hyrrokin westchnęła, za plecami wykonując kilka ruchów palcami. Po chwili, Trebor poczuł jak jego mięśnie napinają się, a on sam traci nad nimi wszelką kontrolę. – Chodźmy, król i królowa nie będą czekać – powiedziała Aleksandra. Ona i Ahus poszli w stronę sali tronowej, a Fanowski, choć nie chciał, ruszył za nimi, nie mając pojęcia co dzieje się z jego ciałem. – O, to jednak idziesz z nami – zauważył Dobry Pomarańczowy. – Nie mogę przestać iść! – To się nazywa upór i pewność siebie. "To się nazywa moja magia" — pomyślała Aleksandra, jednak postanowiła nie wyprowadzać księcia z błędu. Tymczasem Agata stała już przed parą królewską. Paulina i Gargamel spojrzeli po sobie, by następnie zwrócić się do lichwiarki. – Zapewne domyślasz się w jakim celu cię tu zaprosiliśmy – zaczęła królowa. Kąciki ust Połanieckiej uniosły się w triumfalnym uśmieszku. – Owszem. Nie mniej, pragnę wyrazić gratulacje z powodu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Tak, czy tak, ile? Zanim ci zdążyli odpowiedzieć, drzwi sali nagle otworzyły się z hukiem, a do środka wpadli Aleksandra, Ahus i Trebor. Ten ostatni wciąż był w mocnym szoku, lecz nikt spośród jego towarzyszy się tym nie przejmował. Prawdę mówiąc, blondyn nawet tego nie zauważył. – O, dobrze że jesteś – powiedział Gargamel na widok rudowłosej. – Zostań, jak tylko skończymy kwestię pożyczki, zajmiemy się twoją nagrodą za wyleczenie królowej. Oczy kobiety zabłysły z zachwytu. W duchu zaczęła dziękować Lokiemu za pomoc, zastanawiając się przy tym czym chcą ją nagrodzić i co najważniejsze, jak wiele będzie mogła sobie za to kupić. – Najpierw my, to ważne – wtrącił Ahus. – Jak to najpierw ty? – Oburzyła się Paulina, patrząc na przyszłego szwagra z niechęcią. – Za kogo ty się uważasz? – Nie będę słuchał obelg zombiaka – odparł równie niezadowolony blondyn, po czym zwrócił się do brata. – Chcę wyjść za mąż. – Ożenić się – poprawił go król, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na wcześniejszą wymianę zdań między Ahusem, a Pauliną. – Nie, wyjść za mąż. Fanowska zmarszczyła brwi, przenosząc wzrok na kuzyna, którego twarz była już cała czerwona. – Jeżeli chodzi o sprawy czysto formalne – wtrąciła Aleksandra – to ja mogę udzielić im ślubu. Nie mam co prawda do tego żadnych uprawnień, ale lepsze to, niż nic. No i potrafię zrobić bardzo ładną ceremonię wzorowaną na północnej. Ogólnie to polecam się. – Zaraz, zaraz. – Odezwała się królowa, nie spuszczając wzroku z Trebora. – To wy jesteście razem? – To coś złego? – Zapytał Ahus, splątując ręce na piersi. W końcu zobaczyła w nim Dobrego Pomarańczowego. Był uparty, pewny swoich racji i nie pozwalał nikomu się pomniejszyć. Jednak nie wzbudziło to w Paulinie szacunku wobec jego osoby. Przeciwnie, miała go jeszcze bardziej dość. – Ahus, nie ma w tym nic złego – wyjaśnił spokojnie Gargamel. – Uwierz, nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, ale nie jesteśmy byle kim. Nie jesteśmy nawet szlachcicami, tylko rodziną królewską, a z tym wiążą się pewne obowiązki. Potomstwo jest jednym z nich. – Na co mi one? Przecież nie zostanę królem! – Nie wiadomo. Ani mi, ani Paulinie nie spieszy się do grobu, ale musimy mieć wiele opcji. Poza tym, chodzi o tradycje, zasady i przede wszystkim o twoją sytuację. Nie możesz całe życie być jedynie księciem YouTuba. Musisz mieć zabezpieczenie od strony wpływowej rodziny przyszłej małżonki. – A co jeżeli nie będę jej kochał? – Przecież dobrze wiesz, że małżeństwo nie ma wiele wspólnego z miłością. Paulina słysząc to, poczuła się lekko dotknięta. Co prawda również nie była zakochana w swym narzeczonym, lecz mimo to, jego słowa wprawiły ją w lekkie zakłopotanie. Ahus prychnął pod nosem, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Aleksandra pokręciła głową, podczas gdy Trebor w końcu odzyskał kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Gargamel szybko pognał za nim. Fanowska spojrzała na króla z niedowierzaniem. – A co z naszymi sprawami?! – Zawołała za nim. Ten jednak zupełnie ją zignorował i już za chwilę zniknął za drzwiami. Królowa westchnęła. – Nie masz nam czegoś do powiedzenia? – Zapytała nagle Paulina, patrząc na krewnego. – E, w sumie to tak. Muszę iść do jakiegoś lekarza, bo bolą mnie mięśnie. I to by było na tyle. To powiedziawszy, również wyszedł, zostawiając Paulinę samą z Agatą i Aleksandrą. Rudowłosa popatrzyła to na monarchinię, to na lichwiarkę, a następnie zabrała głos. – No to ten. Jak z tą nagrodą? Gdy tylko Gargamelowi udało się dogonić Ahusa, złapał go za ramię, chcąc tym samym go zatrzymać. Młodszy książę szybko się wyrwał, lecz nie odszedł. Jedynie spojrzał na starszego brata z wyrzutem i niechęcią, co szczególnie dobiło króla. – Już daj mi spokój, zrozumiałem – powiedział blondyn. – Zrobiłem z siebie idiotę, a i tak niczego nie osiągnąłem. – Nie zrobiłeś, wszystko jest w porządku. Dla mnie nie ma znaczenia w kim się zakochujesz, kocham cię tak samo w dalszym ciągu. – Więc czemu szukasz mi żony? – Bo jesteś księciem. Są granice, których nie możemy przeskoczyć, ale naprawdę myślisz, że tylko ty musiałeś się z tym zmagać? Jak wielu małżonków zdradza się wzajemnie czy to z inną, czy tą samą płcią? Nasza matka miała kochanka, a ojciec cały harem nałożnic, ale póki nie miało to wpływu na państwo, nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Oczywiście wolałbym żebyś nie zakładał sobie haremu, ale kochanka, czy kochanek na boku cię nie zabije. Mówiąc o haremie, Gargamel nie miał na myśli takiego, jakim dysponował dziadek Trebora od strony matki. Nie było to ani legalne, ani uważane za moralne. Nie był nawet duży, choć w oczach Dobrego Pomarańczowego musiał budzić lekki niesmak. Ograniczał się do sześciu kobiet, które wcale nie były niewolnicami. Mogły odejść kiedy chciały, lecz najwyraźniej dobrze im się żyło jako konkubiny. Przynajmniej tak rozumieli to książęta. – Co ty widzisz w Fandomie? – Zapytał Ahus, w końcu łagodniejąc. – Przecież to jest nic przy YouTubie. Nasze królestwo, a ich królestwo to dwa różne światy, które w ogóle nie powinny się łączyć. No halo, oni tu mają armię krzyżaków. Krzyżaków! To chore! I uznają zwierzchnictwo papieża! Kto jeszcze wierzy w zabobony o tym, że jeden koleś może być nieomylny?! – Ahus, kocham cię, ale proszę, nie mieszaj się w politykę. – Sam po prostu nie wiesz co tu jeszcze robisz, mam rację? Zanim Gargamel zdążył się odezwać, podszedł do nich Generator Frajdy. Książę oplótł ramionami dwóch starszych braci, skupiając wzrok na królu. – Tak sobie stałem i może podsłuchiwałem – odezwał się. – I po pierwsze, mówcie ciszej, a po drugie, Ahus ma rację. Fandom to zadupie. Weź znajdź sobie żonę z lepszych sfer, bo Paulina to taka... – Dzięki za troskę, ale wiem co robię – odparł tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu monarcha, wyrywając się z uścisku brata. – Idźcie może lepiej pograć w szachy. Książęta wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, by następnie ich twarze pokryły złośliwe uśmiechy. Vlog zmarszczył brwi, nie mając pojęcia co może chodzić im po głowie. – Gargi się zakochał! – Zawołał najmłodszy z braci. – Gargi się zakochał w królowej zaścianka! – I to dodatkowo będącą zombie! – Dodał Ahus. Król jedynie wywrócił oczyma, po czym ignorując złośliwość książąt, wrócił do sali tronowej. Joanna wciąż wpatrywała się w siedzącą po drugiej stronie pokładu kobietę, którą wcześniej marynarz określił mianem wiedźmy. Niesamowicie kusiło ją, by już teraz podejść i poprosić o wróżenie. Nie chodziło jedynie o poznanie odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy uda jej się cało wrócić do Fandomu. Ciekawiło ją wiele pytań, chociażby to, czy wyjdzie za Sebastiana, będzie mieć dzieci i co najważniejsze, czy uda jej się skończyć swoje fanfiki. Juliana również to ciekawiło. On jednak nie chciał pytać o swoją przyszłość, a przeszłość. Zastanawiało go, czy wiedźma potrafiłaby powiedzieć mu skąd pochodzi i dlaczego znalazł się na statku pirackim jako niewolnik. Jedynie Sebastian pozostawał sceptyczny. Siedział na słońcu, wygrzewając się w jego promieniach, udając przy wszystkich, że wcale nie ma go dość i chce się poopalać. Najchętniej wszedłby do kajuty, lecz nie miał takiej możliwości jako pasażer na gapę. – Ej, ale w zasadzie, to skąd ona może wiedzieć o przyszłości? – Zapytał rudowłosy. – Nie wie – odpowiedział Sebastian. – Szatan jej podpowiada. Dlatego nie warto się do niej zbliżać. – Szatan zna odpowiedzi na moje pytania? – Jasne. W końcu to szatan, ten sukinsyn zna odpowiedzi na każde pytanie, bo dzięki temu może usidlić człowieka i skazać go na życie w grzechu. – O. W sumie to wiele nie tracę i tak żyję w grzechu. Zanim jednak zdążył się podnieść, Spartakus złapał go za przedramię. – Ani mi się waż sprowadzać tu grzech śmiertelny. Ostatnie czego teraz potrzebuję, to odwrócenia się od nas Boga. – Przez mój grzech Bóg miałby się od nas odwrócić? To prędzej mnie by zabił, a ciebie doprowadził do Fandomu, więc co ci za różnica? – Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, może Bóg praktykuje odpowiedzialność zbiorową. Tak czy tak, nie będę ryzykował i ty też nie będziesz. Joanna spojrzała na nich, kręcąc przy tym nieznacznie głową. – Słońca moje, a może zrobimy inaczej? – To mówiąc, zwróciła na siebie ich uwagę. – Planowałam w sumie pójść do wiedźmy, gdy Sebastian już pójdzie spać, bo nie chciało mi się wysłuchiwać jego wiecznych narzekań, ale z drugiej strony, to jestem zbyt podekscytowana, żeby tak sobie patrzeć. No i gorzej jak wiedźma też pójdzie spać, to nam zepsuje plany. – Co?! – Oburzył się krzyżak. – Przecież mówiłaś, że nie masz zamiaru się w to bawić! – Mówię dużo rzeczy tylko po to, żeby cię nie nosiło. Tak czy tak, proponuję że ja i Julian pójdziemy się pobawić we wróżenie, a ty tu posiedzisz i odmówisz za nas różaniec, czy co tam sobie chcesz. To jak? – Zanim Sebastian zdążył wyrazić swój sprzeciw, królewna sama sobie odpowiedziała. – Świetnie, więc nie traćmy czasu. Po tych słowach, podniosła się, a zaraz za nią Julian, który zdążył wysłać Spartakusowi triumfalny uśmiech. Rycerz westchnął ciężko, przystępując do modlitwy. Wiedźma była starszą kobietą o długich, siwych i słabych włosach. Jej twarz pokryta była licznymi zmarszczkami, a na nosie znajdowała się średniej wielkości kurzajka. Mimo to, wyraz jej twarzy był pogodny i nie wskazywał na nic złego. Przeciwnie, tylko podbudowało to Joannę w przekonaniu, że jej przyszłość maluje się w kolorowych barwach. – Dzień dobry – zaczęła przyjaźnie królewna. – Ja jestem... – Wiem kim jesteś – odpowiedziała ochrypłym głosem wiedźma. – Wróżyłam twojej babci. – O. – Uśmiech zszedł z twarzy Fanowskiej, lecz wciąż pozostawała pod wrażeniem. – Jakoś niedawno? – Tak, ponad czterdzieści lat temu. To wbrew pozorom niewiele. Julian uniósł brew, przyglądając się tejże wymianie zdań z zainteresowaniem. Po chwili wiedźma przeniosła na niego wzrok, a kąciki jej ust delikatnie uniosły się wyżej. – Widzę tu błękitną krew. – Tak, to ja – odparła z pewnością siebie Joanna, zupełnie nie zauważając, że kobieta na nią nie patrzy. – Mam parę pytań. Po pierwsze – czarownica wystawiła ku niej rękę, na co królewna podała jej dłoń – wrócę do Fandomu? – Przecież wiesz, że tak. – No, to fakt, ale czy cała. – Nie. Królewna lekko pobladła. – Stracę jakąś kończynę? – Nie, nie, ale coś równie ważnego dla ciebie. – A powiesz konkretnie co? – Nie. – Oh. Następnie wiedźma zwróciła się do Juliana, który o wiele bardziej zainteresował ją od królewny. – Ciebie nie interesuje twoja przyszłość, prawda? – Zapytała, puszczając dłoń Joanny. – Chętnie powiem ci wszystko, co wiem. Fanowska wywróciła oczami, nie rozumiejąc, czemu jej poskąpiła dość istotnych informacji. Sam Julian jednak nie wiedział co powinien w tej chwili zrobić, więc po prostu pozwolił kobiecie działać. Staruszka wzięła go za rękę, by błądzić po niej swym palcem. Rudowłosy spojrzał na Joannę, która jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. – Powinieneś jednak zainteresować się przyszłością – powiedziała z powagą wiedźma. – W twoim sercu jest wielka rana, którą może zagoić jedynie krew tych, których nienawidzisz, a chociaż są już martwi, tobie to nie wystarcza. "Dobra jest" — pomyślał, czując wobec jej działań coraz większą pewność. – Opanuj nienawiść, inaczej ona cię zgubi. Wiele zyskasz, ale przez nią to wszystko stracisz. – Ja przepraszam, ale co takiego stracę? – Wtrąciła Joanna, nie czując potrzeby uszanować, iż jej czas na wróżenie się skończył. Zbyt męczyła ją kwestia swojej ewentualnej zguby. – I czy jest opcja żeby temu zapobiec? Bo to dla mnie istotne. Wiedźma spojrzała na nią z wyraźnym irytacją. Królewna jednak pozostała uparta. – Pilnuj dzieci – powiedziała. – Bo inaczej podzielisz los swojej babci. – Ale ja nawet nie mam dzieci. Jeszcze. Chwilka, czy to znaczy, że będę je mieć? Z Sebastianem, prawda? I co to niby znaczy, że podzielę los babci? Też zostanę regentką i będę mieć wieczny szacunek ludu? I co to ma do mojej straty? – Złote będą ich korony i złote będą ich całuny. Teraz rozumiesz? Fanowska zaniemówiła na moment. Przełknęła ślinę, wpatrując się w wiedźmę, mając nadzieję, że ta powie coś więcej, jednak czarownica uparcie milczała. – Skończyłam – oświadczyła zdecydowanie kobieta. – Z wami dwoma. – Moment, co?! – Zdenerwował się Julian. – Ja jeszcze niczego się nie dowiedziałem! – Eh, daj spokój – odparła Joanna. – To oszustka, nic nie wie o wróżeniu. Mężczyzna niechętnie podniósł się, uznawszy, że nie ma sensu naciskać. Stwierdził, że nawet jeżeli wiedźmy znają przyszłość, nic nie wiedzą o przeszłości. – I uważaj na swoją córkę! – Zawołała za nimi wiedźma, gdy zdążyli odejść parę kroków. – Sprowadzi na ciebie nieszczęście. A co do ciebie chłopcze, to pozdrów ciotkę. – Jaką znowu ciotkę? – Zapytał, całkowicie już przekonany o jej nieudolności. – Tę, do której płyniesz. – Mówiłam – powiedziała królewna – stara oszustka, nawet nie wie, że nie mamy pojęcia co ze sobą zrobimy, gdy dopłyniemy na Wyspę Świętą. – I uważaj na siostrę – dodała czarownica. – Ja? – Zapytała królewna. – Nie, on. To im wystarczyło, by ostatecznie dać sobie spokój z takimi wróżbami. Nieco zawiedzeni wrócili do Sebastiana, który zbyt był zajęty odmawianiem różańca, by zwrócić na nich uwagę. Ci wykorzystali to, by na spokojnie wymienić się spostrzeżeniami. – Złote będą ich korony i złote będą ich całuny – zacytowała Joanna, a w jej głosie słychać było pogardę. – Synowie książąt nie mają złotych koron, tylko srebrne. Musiałabym zostać królową, żeby coś takiego miało miejsce. Jestem też pewna, że nigdy nie wróżyła babci. Ona też zawsze źle mówiła o takich zawodach. – Też wyleciała z tą ciotką i siostrą. Jakby nie mogła wymyślić czegoś bardziej prawdopodobnego. – Dobrze, że nie mamy pieniędzy. Dzięki temu jej nie zapłaciliśmy. – Ale skąd wiedziała co spotkało twoją babcię? – A ja wiem? Pewnie strzelała i jak raz jej się udało. Nawet ślepej kurze może trafić się ziarno. Sebastian wykonał znak krzyża, by zakończyć modlitwę i dołączyć do rozmowy. Usiadł obok swoich towarzyszy, by w końcu dołączyć do rozmowy. – I jak? – Nic konkretnego – odpowiedziała Joanna, siląc się na neutralny ton. – Oszustka. – Coś wam powiedziała? – Tylko jakieś wyssane z palca głupoty. Jemu mówiła o siostrze, a mi o córce. Krzyżak uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. – Więc straciliście tylko czas. – Ano. Niestety. Korwin i Łysy weszli do piwnicy, gdzie więziony był Kaczyński. Janusz przyjrzał się swojemu więźniowi z uwagą. Jarosław jedynie nieco zbladł, lecz nie schudł. Jego sługus świetnie spisał się w kwestii karmienia. Janusz podszedł do niego, a na jego twarzy malował się złośliwy, pełen pogardy uśmiech. W oczach prezesa z kolei gościł strach, a on sam był okropnie spanikowany. Emocje sięgnęły zenitu, gdy Korwin ułożył na policzkach Kaczyńskiego. – Przegrałeś – powiedział Janusz. – Już niedługo mój ślub z Agatą. Przetrzymam cię jeszcze, byś zobaczył obrączkę, a potem... – Tu urwał, gdy doszedł do niego odór dobiegający z więźnia. Szybko odsunął się, marszcząc nos. – Uh, co za smród! Łysy, przewiń go! Podwładny przyklasnął radośnie, gotowy do zabrania się za pracę. Zanim jednak zdążył coś zrobić, jego szef dodał. – Ale nie waż się tego jeść. Już wystarczy, że notorycznie zjadasz swoje gluty. Łysy westchnął z zawodem, lecz mimo to, posłusznie zabrał się za pracę. Janusz, najwyraźniej nie czując potrzeby oglądania tego, wyszedł. Jarosław był przywiązany tak, by nie móc uciec, a jednocześnie w sposób umożliwiający swobodne przebieranie bielizny, by nie trzeba było rozwiązywać węzów. Dlatego też Łysy bez problemu przewrócił krzesło, by następnie zabrać się za konieczne czynności. – O, stary, co za smród! – Zawołał, w końcu zdejmując z więźnia ubranie. – Gdybyś jeszcze coś ciężkiego jadł, ale przecież karmię cię ślimakami. Hm, a może to dlatego? Jarosław zaczął gorączkowo myśleć jak wykorzystać sytuację i uciec. Rozejrzał się, poszukując czegoś, co mogłoby mu w tym pomóc, lecz nic szczególnego nie wpadło mu w oko. – Mamy tu jakiś papier? – Zapytał Łysy. – Eh, szef nie chce żeby tu śmierdziało. Trzeba cię umyć. Ale obiecaj, że nie uciekniesz. Miałbym wtedy kłopoty. Zaskoczony Kaczyński kiwnął głową, nie spodziewając się, że będzie to aż tak proste. Łysy nie spodziewając się niczego, rozwiązał Jarka, by następnie zaprowadzić go do najbliższej stojącej miski, lecz zanim zdążył się zorientować, Jarosław kopnął go z całej siły, odrzucając pod ścianę. Sam, nie tracąc czasu na ubranie się, wybiegł bez dolnego okrycia na górę. – Osz ty robalu! – Zawołał wściekły sługa Korwina, po czym zerwał się w pogoń za uciekinierem. Jarosław zagrodził mu drogę przewracając stolik, czym potłukł wazon. Łysy zwolnił na chwilę, by następnie przyspieszyć. Światło słoneczne okazało się być sporym zaskoczeniem dla prezesa, który zdążył już przyzwyczaić się do ciemności. Ignorując zupełnie fakt, iż od pasa w dół nie ma nic na sobie, a ludzie na jego widok krzyczą z obrzydzenia, biegł w stronę domu Agaty. Łysy, zmotywowany myślą, iż jeżeli nie da sobie rady, Korwin mu nie zapłaci, szybko dogonił zbiega, by naskoczyć na niego i wskoczyć na ramiona. – I co teraz kaczko?! – Krzyknął, starając się naprowadzić go z powrotem do piwnicy. – I CO I CO I CO I CO?! – ZŁAŹ ZE MNIE! – Co tu się dzieje?! Krzyk Naitsabesa sprawił, że awanturnicy zamilkli. Oboje spojrzeli na mistrza krzyżackiego z nadzieją, widząc w nim korzyść dla siebie. – Oni mnie uprowadzili! – Krzyknął Kaczyński. – Dlaczego biegasz z odkrytym przyrodzeniem?! – Oburzył się Teleżyński, po czym zwrócił się do Łysego. – A ty czemu na nim siedzisz?! Z resztą, nie będę się teraz w to bawić. Wrócicie zaraz do psychiatryka. – Ale ja nie uciekłem z psychiatryka! – Starał się obronić Jarosław. – I tak się tam udasz – to powiedziawszy, nakazał stojącej za nim grupie krzyżakom obezwładnić awanturników. – Na miejscu zostanie orzeczone co z wami nie tak. Ja nie mam zamiaru wprowadzać was do chociażby jednej komnaty w pałacu krzyżackim w celu przesłuchania. Śmierdzicie. Agata z uśmiechem wysłuchała tego, co para królewska ma jej do powiedzenia. Lichwiarka wyobrażała sobie, jak wystawne wesele sobie urządzi za same odsetki. Aleksandra stała z boku, czekając aż w końcu otrzyma swoje wynagrodzenie. Wciąż zastanawiało ją jak duża będzie to kwota, przez co nie mogła się doczekać. Każda sekunda wydawała się jej być wiecznością, co niesamowicie ją męczyło. – Te odsetki zawsze były takie duże? – Zdziwiła się Paulina. – Są zależne od pożyczonej kwoty – odparła spokojnie Połaniecka. – Nie mogę być w końcu stratna. – Czy to jest tego warte? – Zapytał Gargamel, patrząc na narzeczoną. Uśmiech na moment zszedł z twarzy Agaty. Gdy jej interes stanął na włosku poczuła, że musi interweniować. – Pożyczki brane u mnie zawsze są bezpieczne – oznajmiła. – W razie problemów rozkładam wygodnie raty i nie wnoszę o komornika przy pierwszych opóźnieniach. Potem oczywiście tak, ale muszę z czegoś żyć. A poza tym, w okolicy nie ma lepszej lichwiarki. Innej z resztą też. – A poza tym – wtrąciła Fanowska, zwracając się do Dobrego Pomarańczowego. – To się nam opłaci. Biorąc tę pożyczkę wzbogacimy się. – Tak, na chwilę. Nie wiesz jak działają pożyczki? – Miałam na myśli inwestycję. – Jaką inwestycję? – Zapytała nagle Aleksandra, zwracając na siebie uwagę. – Może nie mam korony, ale żyję w tym państwie i chcę wiedzieć co się w nim dzieje. – Myślimy nad podbojem Gastronomi – wyjaśniła Paulina, podczas gdy Gargamel uderzył się w czoło. – Nie planujemy jako takiego przyłączenia jej do Fandomu, a uczynienia z niej naszego lenna i zmuszenia Fujki, by płaciła nam haracz. – Świetny plan! – Wtórowała Agata. – Nieziemski rzekłabym. Fanowska spojrzała na króla, który jedynie wywrócił oczami. – A czego się spodziewałaś? Że powie ci, że to głupota? Wtedy nie zarobi. – Wypraszam sobie – oburzyła się Połaniecka. – Jak mówię, że coś mi się podoba, to mi się podoba. Nie jestem desperatką, świetnie sobie poradzę i bez tej pożyczki. Nikt mi tu łaski nie robi. – Przemyślimy to – odparł spokojnie Dobry Pomarańczowy, lecz w jego głosie słychać było irytację. – Możecie odejść. – Moment – tym razem odezwała się Aleksandra. – A co z moją nagrodą? Stoję tu i czekam jak głupia. – Planujesz umrzeć w najbliższym czasie? – Nie. – Więc możesz poczekać. Osobiście wyślę do ciebie list. Hyrrokin jedynie prychnęła, po czym wyszła z dumnie uniesioną głową, a razem za nią Agata. Przyjaciółki wymieniły złośliwe uwagi co do monarchy, w ogóle nie dbając o to, czy ten je słyszy. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nim, królowa stanęła naprzeciw niemu, posyłając Dobremu Pomarańczowemu morderczy wzrok. – Zadowolony? Aż tak chcesz mnie pomniejszać w oczach poddanych? – Oh, nie muszę. Śmiem sądzić, że znajdujesz się na samym dnie. Fanowska wytrzeszczyła oczy. Wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że faktycznie powiedział coś takiego. – Słucham? – To co słyszysz. Mało kto zwraca się do ciebie jak do królowej. Już mniejsza z twoją rodziną, ale nawet poddani nie mówią ci Wasza Wysokość. Lichwiarka mówiła do ciebie jak do równej sobie. – Bo to moja przyjaciółka. – Co z tego? – Oczywiście, odezwał się ten, który cieszy się szacunkiem królestwa. Gdy zachorowałam, regencję przejęła moja babcia, bo ciebie nikt tu nie poważa. Jakim prawem jeszcze prawisz mi morały?! Olena akurat mijała uchylone drzwi sali tronowej, gdy doszedł ją uniesiony głos jej wnuczki. Zaintrygowana, nie mogła odpuścić takiej okazji, dlatego przystanęła jak najbliżej, nadsłuchując. Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy podszedł do niej Trebor. – Babciu, możemy poro.. – Urwał, gdy królowa przyłożyła palec do ust, dając mu tym samym znak, iż ma być cicho. – Uh. Gargamel i Paulina stali naprzeciw siebie. Każde z nich gotowe było wywrzeszczeć temu drugiemu wszystko, co mu się w nim nie podobało, lecz od takowego wybuchu powstrzymywało ich to, że nie wypadało. Dlatego też musieli ograniczać się do wytykania błędów, które mieściło się w granicach kultury. – Nie masz jeszcze do Fandomu żadnych praw – stwierdziła Fanowska. – Póki nie jesteśmy małżeństwem, to ja decyduję o losach królestwa. Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że traktuję cię, jak pełnoprawnego władcę. Dobry Pomarańczowy prychnął z pogardą. – Chcesz mi wmówić, że robisz mi łaskę? Zbyt się przeceniasz. Siebie i całe twoje królestwo. – Sugerujesz coś? – Tylko to, że moi bracia mieli rację. To powiedziawszy, wyszedł. Paulina odprowadziła go wzrokiem, czując jak w jak pieką ją oczy i gardło. Czyżby właśnie została odrzucona? Gargamel minął Olenę i Trebora, w gniewie nawet ich nie zauważając. Książę przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z zainteresowaniem, z trudem powstrzymując uśmiech. Królowa z kolei uniosła brwi, przenosząc spojrzenie na wnuka. – Ich małżeństwo się rozleci? – Zapytał Fanowski. Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. – Niewykluczone. Po chwili z komnaty wyszła i Paulina. Podobnie jak narzeczony, nie zauważyła krewnych, dopóki jej kuzyn nie zawołał za nią. – Czy my wyglądamy na duchy?! Odwróciła się w ich stronę, nie kryjąc zdziwienia. Olena patrzyła na nią pytająco, podczas gdy władczyni sama nie była pewna, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Opcja, by Gargamel po prostu zerwał zaręczyny wydawała jej się niemożliwa, choć z drugiej strony, dlaczego nie? Był królem znacznie silniejszego królestwa i w przeciwieństwie do niej, mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Poza tym, dręczyły ją jego słowa. – Nic nie mów – odezwała się w końcu Paulina, patrząc na babcię, przy tym zupełnie nie zauważając Trebora. – Wiem co ci siedzi na języku i nie chcę nawet o tym słyszeć. Olena uniosła brwi, nic sobie nie robiąc z wyraźnego nakazu. – Z tego co wiem, nie potrafisz czytać w moich myślach. Córka Ludolfa była święcie przekonana, co chodzi po głowie jej babci. Ona, wielka regentka, która paliła ludzi żywcem i strachem kupowała sobie ich lojalność, ma teraz przed sobą słabą królową, nie potrafiącą nawet utrzymać przy sobie męża. Przynajmniej Paulina tak to widziała w tejże chwili. Szatynka jedynie pokręciła głową, po czym poszła w sobie znaną stronę. Olena odprowadziła ją wzrokiem, wydając się zupełnie nie wzruszoną zaistniałą sytuacją. – Masz już chwilę? – Zapytał książę. Wyczuwszy nadzieję w jego głosie, Olena dała mu znak, by poczekał chwilę, a sama podeszła szybkim krokiem do jednego ze strażników. Szepnęła mu na ucho jedną z informacji dotyczącą medyka, którego Franciszka uwięziła w lochach, a gdy ten ukłonił się, kobieta wróciła do wnuka. – Co się stało, słońce? Fanowski wziął się w garść. Wszystkiego co mu leżało na sercu powiedzieć jej nie mógł, lecz nieco musiał z siebie wydusić. Ich poprzednią różnicę zdań rzucił w niepamięć. Uznał, że ostateczny sukces osiągnie, czy pokaże jej, jak świetnym królem może być. – Co byś uznała za dewiację? – Rzucił jednym tchem, pragnąc mieć to już za sobą. – W sensie, mam na myśli takie, no, sama rozumiesz... Na tle seksualnym. Olena spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, zastanawiając się nad sensem jego pytania. Widząc stres malujący się na twarzy wnuka, była w stanie mniej więcej zorientować się, co ma na myśli. – Zakochałeś się w mężczyźnie? – Skąd! – Instynktownie zaprzeczył, cały czerwieniejąc. – Nie skażę cię na spalenie żywcem z tego powodu, jeżeli tego się boisz – odparła spokojnie, a na jej lico wkradł się niewielki uśmiech. – Wiesz, różne rzeczy o tym mówią, ale prawdę mówiąc, wolę żebyś potajemnie spotykał się z książętami, lub szlachcicami, niż planowałbyś zamach stanu. Książę uśmiechnął się głupio, czując jak przechodzi go dreszcz. Przez chwilę pomyślał, czy może go nie nakryła, lecz szybko zdał sobie sprawę, iż wciąż daleka jest poznania prawdy. Do lochów zszedł mężczyzna mający spełnić rozkaz Oleny. Gdy tylko zauważył go medyk, uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Wiedział kto wysłał tu strażnika, dlatego nie miał pewności, że czeka go wolność. Podniósł się, gotów opuścić lochy jak najszybciej. – Chwała Bogu! – Zawołał uradowany lekarz. – Niech Pan ma w opiece królową Olenę! Zaprawdę ona jest... Zanim zdążył dokończyć, strażnik pochwycił go, oplatając liną jego szyję. Medyk zaczął się szarpać, lecz na próżno. Służącemu Oleny odebranie mu życia zajęło krótką chwilę. Gdy tylko lekarz przestał oddychać, strażnik rzucił go na ziemię, pozostawiając linę na swoim miejscu. Nie tracąc czasu, szybko wyszedł, zmierzając do sąsiedniej celi. Strażnicy, którzy pełnili tam wartę, nawet nie myśleli o przeszkodzeniu mu, również doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, kto go tam wysłał. – Ej, ty – zwrócił się do siedzącego za kratami więźnia. – Za co siedzisz? Czarnowłosy mężczyzna podniósł głowę, ukazując swą brudną, zarośniętą twarz. – Za kradzież i morderstwo. – Może być. To mówiąc, skinął w stronę najbliżej stojącego współpracownika, by otworzył kraty. Ten bez słowa sprzeciwu wykonał polecenie. Sługa Oleny złapał więźnia za rękaw koszuli, wyprowadzając na korytarz, by po chwili wrzucić go do celi z martwym lekarzem. Skazaniec zdawał się wiedzieć, do czego to wszystko zmierza, lecz w porównaniu do spędzenia reszty życia w lochu, wydawało mu się to dobrą opcją. Strażnik wyszedł, a gdy stanął w progu usłyszał, jak jego pobratymcy oskarżają czarnowłosego o zamordowanie współwięźnia. Naitsabes spokojnie czekał, podczas gdy pracownica zakładu psychiatrycznego rozmawiała z Kaczyńskim i Łysym. Niewiele interesował go stan zdrowia schwytanych, lecz musiał wiedzieć co z nimi, by móc ostatecznie zdecydować o ich losie. Nie uważał, by była to na tyle ważna sprawa, by musieć angażować w nią królową. Poza tym, po poprzedniej konfrontacji z nią, nie czuł potrzeby rychłego spotkania. W końcu kobieta wyszła z pomieszczenia. Blondyn spojrzał na nią wyczekująco, mając nadzieję, że wkrótce będzie mógł skończyć tę sprawę i nigdy już nie zobaczy nagiego Jarosława. – I jak? – Zapytał. – Pan Łysy ewidentnie cierpi na jakieś schorzenie. Nie jesteśmy jeszcze w stanie dokładnie go określić. Nie byłaby to wtedy sprawa zakonu, gdyby nie to, że wszystko wskazuje na to, że z Jarosławem wszystko jest w porządku. Blondyn spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. – Biegał z odsłoniętym przyrodzeniem. – Owszem. – Kiwnęła głową. – Jednak wszystko wskazuje na to, że faktycznie został uprowadzony i musiał uciekać. Wykluczyliśmy schizofrenię, lecz jeżeli mogę coś poradzić, na wszelki wypadek zleciłabym to namiestnikowi prawa, by dokładnie zbadał tę sprawę. Naitsabes uśmiechnął się ironicznie, splątując ręce na piersi. – Gdybym mógł, osobiście zrzuciłbym Siemomysła z stołka – to mówiąc, miał rzecz jasna na myśli namiestnika prawa. – Król Ludolf tam go posadził pod koniec swego panowania i z całym szacunkiem dla Jego Królewskiej Mości, lecz z pewnością dopadała go już wtedy choroba. Nie mam czasu, by pisać skargę na niego do królowej. Zrobię to, gdy już będzie po wszystkim, ale póki co, sam się tym zajmę. Gdzie jest Kaczyński? – Pielęgniarki go myją. – Jak to myją go? Sam nie może? – Może, ale wolimy mieć na niego oko. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Po uprowadzeniu może jednak nie potrafić do końca samemu funkcjonować i wolimy uniknąć sytuacji, w której celowo, lub pomyłkowo zrobiłby sobie krzywdę. Kiwnął ze zrozumieniem, przez chwilę zastanawiając się, co zrobić. – A ten drugi? Jak mu w ogóle na imię? – Przedstawił się jako Łysy. Nie chce zdradzić prawdziwego imienia. – Pilnują go? – Oczywiście. – Jego stan pozwala na przesłuchanie? Kobieta zastanowiła się krótko, spoglądając w stronę drzwi, za którymi siedział pacjent. – Tak, ale nie w cztery oczy – odpowiedziała po chwili. – Póki jest pod tym dachem, znajduje się pod opieką zakładu i nie może mu spaść włos z głowy niezależnie od tego, co zrobił. – Rozumiem. Pracownica zaprowadziła go do chorego. Siedział on w pomieszczeniu obok, przy niewielkim stoliku. Otaczały go wysokie, umięśnione pielęgniarki, gotowe rzucić się na niego, gdyby zapragnął uciec. Naitsabes usiadł naprzeciwko, starając się jak najwięcej wyłapać z mimiki twarzy Łysego. Wychodził z założenia, iż każdy szczegół jest ważny, a nie chciał, by cokolwiek mu umknęło. I jedno mógł na spokojnie stwierdzić — oskarżonego ogarniał strach. Jego spojrzenie było niespokojne, nie potrafił skupić go w jednym punkcie. Przerażały go pielęgniarki, samo pomieszczenie i rzecz jasna Naitsabes. Nic jednak nie mogło równać się lęku, który wywoływała w nim wizja wściekłego Korwina. – To się może szybko skończyć – powiedział spokojnie krzyżak, zauważając stan swojego rozmówcy. – Nie będę cię tu długo męczyć. Musisz mi tylko powiedzieć prawdę na temat Kaczyńskiego. Łysy spojrzał na niego z nadzieją, lecz szybko się opamiętał. – Nic ci nie powiem! – Krzyknął. – Nie wydusisz tego ze mnie nawet torturami, ty, ty... – Tu zamilkł, wpatrując się w Naitsabesa, szukając odpowiedniego wyzwiska. – Durniu! Teleżyński westchnął. Przygarbił się nieco, patrząc wystraszonemu Łysemu prosto w oczy. – Boisz się czegoś? – Oskarżony wziął głęboki wdech, na moment zamierając. Widząc to, Naitsabes był już niemalże pewny. – Możesz mi zaufać, obronię cię. Ten nic jednak nie odpowiedział. Rycerz wiedział, że będzie to długie przesłuchanie. Trebor w drodze do komnaty natknął się na Ahusa. Korzystając z okazji, iż nikogo wokół nie było, zatrzymał go. – Widzimy się dziś wieczór? Ku jego zdziwieniu, Dobry Pomrańczowy wyrwał rękę z jego uchwytu, by bez słowa odejść. Fanowski patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, nie mając pojęcia co nagle mu się stało. Jeszcze niedawno gotów był go poślubić, a teraz? Szatyn uważał, że jeżeli małżeństwo Pauliny i Gargamela rozpadnie się, Ahus wróci do YouTuba, a ich kontakt stanie się nie tyle trudny, co niemożliwy. Dlatego chciał wykorzystać czas, jaki im został. Szybko dogonił kochanka, by następnie zastawić mu drogę. – O co ci chodzi? Ahus wywrócił oczyma, wyraźnie niezadowolony z jego towarzystwa. – O co mi chodzi? – Prychnął. – Ja otwarcie mówiłem Gargamelowi czego chcę, a ty stałeś cicho. Jeżeli chcesz poślubić jakąś królewnę, trzeba było powiedzieć, a nie zawracać mi głowę. – O czym ty do cholery mówisz? Ahus, obudź się, przecież mieliśmy spotykać się na parę nocy i nic więcej. Blondyn otworzył szeroko usta, odpychając Fanowskiego. Był wściekły i urażony, choć musiał sam sobie przyznać, że słowa Trebora nie mijały się z prawdą. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, odszedł. Fanowski odprowadził go wzrokiem, nie czując potrzeby dogonienia blondyna. Chce zerwać kontakt? Trudno, tak też się zdarza. Pewne było jedynie to, że on nie zamierzał za nim płakać, bo i nie miał po co. Franciszka zeszła do lochów, by osobiście porozmawiać z medykiem, który stwierdził zgon Ludolfa. Pospiesznie zbiegła ze schodów, nie mogąc doczekać się, czego się dowie. Wiedziała, że Olena niczego jej nie powie, a sama wiedziała, że musi tę sprawę rozwiązać. Jonasz dreptał obok, nie opuszczając swojej matki na krok. – Pani – odezwał się jeden ze strażników, uginając kolana, gdy Fanowska stanęła naprzeciw niemu. Królewna była powszechnie lubiana w pałacu. Uchodziła za najmilszą osobę spośród całej rodziny królewskiej, która w przeciwieństwie do Joanny, nigdy nie groziła śmiercią z byle powodów i potrafiła pożartować z każdym, czego nie potrafiła Paulina. – Gdzie jest medyk, którego kazałam tu umieścić? Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi wskazał na kratki obok, za którymi czekała zła osoba, a obok niej leżały zwłoki medyka. Uśmiech momentalnie zszedł z twarzy Franciszki, a ona sama lekko pobladła. Sympatia do niej nie była jednak tak silna, jak poczucie lojalności wobec Oleny. – Ten mężczyzna przyznał się do zbrodni, Pani – skłamał bez mrugnięcia strażnik. – Decyzja o jego losie zależy od ciebie. Spojrzała na mordercę. Uśmiechał się triumfalnie, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, co nadejdzie. Spowodowało to tylko większą wściekłość u królewny, której dłonie zadrżały z nerwów. Wpatrywała się w czarnowłosego, oczekując jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia, błagania o litość, lub czegokolwiek, co mogłoby wskazać na żal. Niczego jednak nie dostała. – Zabij go. Nie chcąc na to patrzeć, wyszła jak najszybciej. Dopiero na schodach zdała sobie sprawę, że ten człowiek po prostu wolał śmierć od spędzenia reszty życia w lochu, a skazując go na to, uczyniła mu przysługę. – Mogłam go jednak skazać na tortury, przynajmniej nie dałabym mu satysfakcji – powiedziała do Jonasza. Ten nie zachrumkał w odpowiedzi, gdyż zajęty był własnymi myślami. – Może powinnam wrócić do biblioteki i jeszcze doczytać? – Dodała, lecz ku jej zdziwieniu, prosiak rzucił się biegiem w stronę komnat. Franciszka zamrugała kilka razy oczyma, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą był jej dziedzic. – W porządku, wystarczyło powiedzieć. Może faktycznie nie ma sensu? Lepiej zjem, to zawsze rozjaśnia mój umysł. Uznawszy, że Jonasz po prostu nie chciał towarzyszyć jej w dalszym śledztwie, sama poszła do kuchni. Tymczasem zwierzę doskonale wiedziało co robi, biegnąc do komnaty Oleny. Królowa dopiero co kazała zamknąć za sobą drzwi, gdy usłyszała pukanie. Westchnęła ciężko, od niechcenia rzucając "proszę". Odwróciła się na pięcie, a jej oczom ukazał się nikt inny, jak Jonasz. – Franciszka cię zgubiła? – Zapytała, na co ten zachrumkał. Jak łatwo się domyśleć, nie zrozumiała odpowiedzi, lecz zanim zdążyła posłać sługi po wnuczkę, prosiak podbiegł do niej, opierając przednie kopyta o jej nogi. Kobieta cofnęła się, lecz ten ponowił czynność. – Moje psy często tak robiły, gdy chciały mi coś przekazać, ale o ile mi wiadomo, ty nie jesteś psem. Odskoczył od niej, następnie pchając ją łebkiem w stronę łoża. Zdezorientowana Olena, którą motywowała głównie ciekawość, usiadła na meblu. Jonasz z kolei wskoczył jej na kolana, wskazując tym razem na jej suknię, pod którą znajdował się naszyjnik z kluczem. – Świetnie, kolejnego będzie obchodzić moja korespondencja – powiedziała do siebie, lecz ten nie ustępował. – Mam dość. Zaraz po kogoś zawołam. Jonasz zachrumkał kilka razy, układając kopyta na jej nogi. Olena zaczęła poważnie zastanawiać się nad zawołaniem nie sług, a kucharza. Prosiak wyczuwszy jej negatywne nastawienie, zeskoczył z łóżka, uciekając do Franciszki. Królowa pokręciła głową, zastanawiając się co jej wnuczka widzi w tym zwierzu. Czas mijał, a łódź dryfowała w stronę Świętej Wyspy. Joannie udało się zdrzemnąć, podczas gdy Sebastian i Julian pozostawali przytomni. Rudowłosy nie mógłby zmrużyć oka na statku. Był przygotowany na każdy atak, lecz prawdę mówiąc, jedynie mentalnie, gdyż nie miał pojęcia co by zrobił, gdyby nagle otoczyła go banda piratów. Sebastian z kolei nie był zmęczony, a emocje w nim buzowały. Na wyspie bowiem mieszkała jego idolka, sens życia i, co najważniejsze, zwyciężczyni Siedmiokrólestwowizji — Netta. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że uda mu się ją poznać, poprosić o autograf i pocałować stopy (oczywiście tak, by Joanna nie widziała). W głowie układał już mowę, którą ją przywita. Z rozmyślań nie udało się go wyrwać nawet królewnie, która nagle poderwała się do pozycji siedzącej. Oddychała głośno, a cała była spocona. Julian natomiast odwrócił niewielką część uwagi, spoglądając na nią kątem oka. – Koszmarny sen? – Zapytał, na co ta pokiwała twierdząco głową. – Znam twój ból. Nie da się zasnąć spokojnie na statku. Szatynka ułożyła głowę na jego ramieniu, wciąż nie mogąc się uspokoić. Wpatrywała się w przestrzeń naprzeciwko, w stronę słońca, które powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. – Śniło mi się, że wróciłam do domu – zaczęła. – I mama stała w progu jakby na mnie czekała. Nikogo poza nią nie było, cały pałac był pusty. Dokładnie nie pamiętam jak to było, ale poszłam za nią do katakumb. – I to był ten koszmar? – W katakumbach chowamy zmarłych. – I? – To mogło coś znaczyć! – Oburzyła się, zabierając głowę. – A jeżeli coś się stało?! Nie rozstałyśmy się w dobrych relacjach, praktycznie nie wymieniłyśmy się słowem, więc co jeżeli ten sen był pożegnaniem? – Jesteś przesądna? – Sny to nie przesądy, one czasem coś znaczą. Julian spojrzał na jej przerażoną twarz, uśmiechając się z politowaniem. Królewna, choć nie brała na poważnie przesądów związanych z czarnymi kotami, lub drabiną pod dachem, tak do snów zawsze podchodziła poważniej. Zazwyczaj traktowała je jak odzwierciedlenie psychiki, a nie wróżby, lecz zdarzało jej się zajrzeć do lokalnych wróżek, by wytłumaczyły jej znaczenie jednego z nich. Zazwyczaj nie sprawdzały się, lecz i tak nie zmieniało to jej zdania. – Sny to sny, są głupie – wyjaśnił. – Niby czemu twoja matka miałaby umierać? Była chora, ma silnych wrogów? – Chora to nie, ale wrogów ma i to dość sporo. Babcia za nią niezbyt przepada, nie mówiąc już o pierwszej żonie ojca i mojej siostrze. Chociaż niby to niemożliwe żeby coś się stało, nie ma jej w stolicy. Raczej wątpię, żeby Paulina wysłała do niej mordercę, w końcu mi obiecała, że włos jej z głowy nie spadnie. – Więc widzisz. Tęsknisz za nią, a poza tym gryzą cię wyrzuty, więc ci się śni. I to wszystko. Miałem na pokładzie taką żydówkę, która też tłumaczyła sny. Kiedyś śniło mi się, że zakopali mnie żywcem, ale przeżyłem, bo zamieniłem się w czarną wronę. I wiesz co mi powiedziała? Że to oznacza, że wyjdę ze statku, ale stracę życie na wolności przez własną chorą chęć zemsty. Głupota. – Ale... Dokładnie to samo powiedziała ci wiedźma. – I w dalszym ciągu uważam to za głupotę. Sebastian westchnął z rozmarzeniem, ściągając tym uwagę towarzyszy. Spojrzeli na niego pytająco, lecz ten nawet ich nie zauważył. Joanna i Julian popatrzyli po sobie. – Sebastian – odezwała się królewna, szturchając go w ramię. – Sebastian, halo. Żyj. W końcu się otrząsnął. Spojrzał na pozostałych, oczekując wyjaśnienia dlaczego wyrwali go z jego krainy fantazji. – Co? – Co co? – Odparła Joanna. – Gdzie ty uciekasz myślami? – Nigdzie. Do kościoła – wymigał się, nie chcąc mówić jej o swoim zafascynowaniu Nettą. – O czym rozmawiacie? – Już o niczym – wywróciła oczami, następnie podnosząc się. Spojrzała na wodę, a jej oczom ukazała się wyspa. Choć nie była szczególnie blisko, tak widać ją było coraz lepiej. Królewna na ten widok uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Julian, dobre wieści. – Zaraz wysiadamy? – Zapytał z nadzieją. – Jakaś godzinka i jesteśmy na miejscu. Rudowłosy odetchnął z ulgą, a uśmiech pokrył i jego twarz. Spartakus z kolei poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wysiądą na dobrej stronie wyspy. Wiadomym było, iż Święta Wyspa podzielona jest na dwie części — żydowską i arabską. Po pierwszej zamieszkiwali głównie ludzie wyznania mojżeszowego, podczas gdy po drugiej muzułmanie i chrześcijanie, lecz tych pierwszych było znacznie więcej. Spartakus właśnie do tejże grupy był uprzedzony szczególnie, dlatego też nie chciał chociażby stawiać stopy na ich ziemi. Poza tym, wiedział też, że gdyby wiedzieli kim jest, również by go nie polubili. Gargamel siedział w komnacie, zastanawiając się co zrobić. Mógł odejść z Fandomu, lecz byłaby to ostateczność. Wiedział, że nie byłoby już drogi powrotnej. Z kolei jeżeli poślubi Paulinę, również spali za sobą most do ponownego kawalerstwa, które z pewnością byłoby dla niego łatwiejsze od bycia rozwodnikiem. Nie był pewien, czy warto było przekreślać plany na małżeństwo po jednej kłótni. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że zdał sobie sprawę, iż za słabo zna Paulinę. Usłyszał skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi. Spojrzał z niechęcią w tę stronę, dostrzegając Generatora Frajdy. – Nie mam nastroju – uprzedził, zanim jego młodszy brat zdążył się odezwać. – Wracamy do YouTuba? – Nie wiem. Może. – Czy coś poza zauroczeniem Pauliną nas tu trzyma? – Sojusz – odparł, wpatrując się tępo w ścianę. Po krótkiej chwili, obaj bracia roześmiali się, choć śmiech starszego przypominał bardziej odruch bezsilności. – To Fandomowi powinno zależeć – zauważył monarcha. – Potrzebowaliśmy ich, póki w kraju grasował Wardęga, a teraz problem rozwiązał się sam. Młodszy Dobry Pomarańczowy zaśmiał się nerwowo. Gargamel zwrócił ku niemu pełen obaw wzrok, podczas gdy Generator usiadł obok. – Przyszła do mnie wiadomość. – Jak to do ciebie? – Po waszym ślubie miałem zostać namiestnikiem. – Król kiwnął głową. – No więc, Wardęga owszem, został pokonany, ale miał zwolenników. Pranksterzy wyszli z ukrycia. Vlog ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Książę wpatrywał się w brata wyczekująco. – Może znajdziemy inną kandydatkę na żonę – rzucił po chwili Generator. – Jesteś królem YouTuba, na pewno któraś się skusi, a w posagu da nam armię. Albo chociaż część. – Chyba jedynie Onet da mi swoją kulawą królewnę. – Interesuje cię sama żona, czy to, co może nam dać? Aurelia Myrell co prawda jest podobno już zaręczona, ale nie oszukujmy się, jej ojciec z chęcią te zaręczyny zerwie. Państwa na północy od zawsze patrzyły z zazdrością na południe. W końcu dlatego Fandom zdecydował się na nawiązanie sojuszu z nami. – Z tym, że póki co, spośród państw południa, jesteśmy na samym dnie. Z resztkami armii, skazani na sojusz z kimkolwiek. Paulina miała rację z tą pożyczką. Jest nam potrzebna, jeżeli chcemy się odbić od dna. – Onet ma armię i potrzebuje silnych sojuszników. – Czyli z pewnością nie nas. Już bardziej im się opłaca to małżeństwo z Iberią, nawet jak wydadzą ją za księcia, który na koronę nie ma żadnych szans. Zapadła cisza. Bracia popatrzyli po sobie i choć nic nie powiedzieli, doskonale wiedzieli, co siedzi w głowie tego drugiego. – Kwiaty – podpowiedział mu Generator. – Każda kobieta wybaczy, gdy dasz jej kwiaty. Mało to oficjalne i królewskie, ale w końcu masz z nią żyć do ostatniego tchu, więc będzie wygodniej, gdy nie będzie mieć cię za wybuchowego prymitywa. Żadne słowa nie wyrażą tego, jak wielka była radość Juliana, gdy statek dobił do brzegu. Nie czekając na nic, pierwszy wybiegł na ląd, nie myśląc nawet o pożegnaniu, czy podziękowaniu za darmowy przewóz. Formalnościami zajęła się Joanna, by nie urazić marynarza. Widząc radość rudowłosego, który bliski był całowania ziemi, Sebastian szepnął Joannie: – On wie, że dalej jesteśmy na wyspie i znów będziemy musieli znaleźć jakiś statek? – Nie chcę mu jeszcze tego mówić. Niech się cieszy. Spartakus wziął głęboki wdech. Nic nie mogło się równać z świętym powietrzem. Zewsząd otaczali ich rybacy, siedzący w swoich łódkach. Jedni dopiero wyruszali na ocean, drudzy z dumą pokazywali swoje zdobycze. Port był gwarny i tętnił życiem, co i jemu i Joannie się spodobało. – Spróbuj wyłapać co mówią – ponownie zwrócił się do Fanowskiej. – Musimy wiedzieć czy to Żydzi, czy Arabowie. – Widzisz jakąś różnicę? – Tak. Ci drudzy pewnie nas zabiją za brak, według nich, właściwej wiary. Królewna popatrzyła na niego jak na idiotę, a jej twarz pokrył pełen politowania uśmiech. Spartakus wolał być ostrożny, dlatego też starał się unikać tutejszych innowierców. – Ya Allah! – Zawołał jeden z rybaków, pokazując innemu mężczyźnie swoją zdobycz. – Spójrz na to, Hasim! To się nazywa ryba! Wiesz ile za nią zarobię?! – MashAllah bracie! Kąciki ust Joanny powędrowały jeszcze wyżej. Ignorując słowa kochanka, pełna optymizmu, podeszła do rybaków, wykorzystując fakt, iż wiedziała, że posługują się tym samym językiem, co ona. – Salam Alejkum – przywitała się. – Wa Alejkum Salam – odpowiedział jej wychodzący z łodzi rybak. Podobnie jak jego przyjaciel, był wyraźnie zdziwiony, lecz i na jego twarzy zawitał niewielki uśmiech. – Turystka? – Coś w tym stylu. Mnie i moich przyjaciół porwali piraci, więc tak kręcimy się po świecie, by trafić do domu. Arab skrzywił się nieznacznie. – Współczuję, piraci to straszna plaga. Allhamdulillah, na naszą stronę wyspy rzadko wpadają. No, szczęście w nieszczęściu, bo nie robią tego, bo jesteśmy za biedni. Fanowska zaśmiała się wraz z Arabem. – Macie jakieś plany? – Zapytał milczący dotąd Hasim. – Miałam nadzieję, że mój kuzyn nam pomoże, ale niestety nas wyrzucił. Teraz błąkamy się po świecie i liczymy na szczęście. Szczerze mówiąc, nie pogardziłabym manną z nieba. Arab rozłożył ręce, uśmiechając się błogo. Joasia widziała, że udało jej się wzbudzić w nim sympatię. Tymczasem Sebastian i Julian obserwowali to z boku. Krzyżak westchnął cicho, spodziewając się, iż królewna sprowadzi na nich najgorsze. – Czujcie się zaproszeni na kolację – powiedział Arab. – Swoją drogą, jestem Jaasim el-Amber, a to mój przyjaciel, Hasim al-Youssef. – Joanna Fanowska – jak się domyślała, nie skojarzyli. – A to moi towarzysze podróży – to mówiąc, wskazała na stojących niedaleko przyjaciół. – Sebastian i Julian. Jaasim pomachał im, co odwzajemnił jedynie rudowłosy. Krzyżak pozostawał spięty, nie wiedząc na co się szykować. – Poczekajcie tylko chwilkę – powiedział rybak. – Muszę tu wszystko ogarnąć. Długo mi to nie zajmie. – Proszę sobie nie przeszkadzać, nigdzie nie uciekniemy. Wymienili krótkie uśmiechy, po czym Joanna podeszła do swoich towarzyszy. Widząc powagę na twarzy Sebastiana, nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu. – Wyluzuj – powiedziała. – Nie zabiją nas. Mamy za to zaproszenie na kolację. – Jak to? – Teraz też powiedziałaś, że jestem księciem? – Wtrącił Julian. Królewna roześmiała się raz jeszcze. Musiała przyznać, póki co to Święta Wyspa wprawiła ją w najlepszy humor. – Nie, tym razem nie ma potrzeby Jaques. Idziemy do pana Jaasima el-Amebel. Chyba. Nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze zapamiętałam, ale to nieistotne. Ważne, że nas nakarmi. – Nie jestem przekonany – odparł Sebastian. – Chciałem ograniczyć kłamstwa. – Dlaczego miałbyś kłamać? – Nie da nam jedzenia, jeżeli będzie wiedział, że jesteśmy muzułmanami. Eh, no trudno, ale musimy być ostrożni. I koniecznie trzeba przybrać muzułmańskie imiona. Na te słowa, Julian westchnął ciężko. – Znowu mam zmienić imię? – Nie musisz – powiedziała zdecydowanie Joanna, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy. – Już was przedstawiłam. – Trudno, będziemy udawać konwertytów – upierał się krzyżak. – Gdy będzie po wszystkim, opuścimy ich dom jak najszybciej. – To twoja ostateczna decyzja? – Zapytała, na co ten kiwnął twierdząco głową. Fanowska spojrzała na słońce. Z pewnością jeszcze trochę czasu zajmie, zanim zdąży zajść. – W porządku. Jak sobie chcesz, ale mnie w to nie wciągaj. Sebastian już miał odpowiedzieć, lecz w odpowiedniej chwili podszedł do nich Jaasim, w rękach dźwigając siatkę pełną ryb. – Z głodu dzisiaj nie pomrzemy – roześmiał się, przywracając Joannie dobry humor. – Który to Sebastian, a który Julian? – Ja Sebastian! – Zawołał pospiesznie krzyżak. – I jestem muzułmaninem. Krzyżak mógłby przyrzec, że zobaczył w jego oczach uznanie. – Miło mi to słyszeć, bracie – powiedział, na co kąciki ust Sebastiana uniosły się. Następnie rybak zwrócił się do rudowłosego. – A ty zapewne jesteś Julian. – No, to ja. – Też jesteś muzułmaninem? Dwudziestolatek zawahał się. Spojrzał pytająco na Joannę, która wcale nie wydawała się być chętna do pomocy. Widząc jego zakłopotanie, Arab roześmiał się. – Chodźcie kochani, Fatima już pewnie zaczęła gotować kolację. Grupa ruszyła za Jaasimem. Joanna szła obok niego, a Julian i Sebastian podążali nieco z tyłu. – Są znani z tego, że wykorzystują kobiety i chcą je zamknąć w domu – wyjaśnił cicho rycerz, nachylając się nad towarzyszem tak, by tylko on go usłyszał. – Muszę przyznać, że jest mi wielką wyręką – ciągnął rybak, na co Spartakus uniósł znacząco brwi. – Wcześniej poświęcała się karierze, lecz odkąd jej biznes splajtował, uznała, że woli zajmować się domem. Stwierdziła, że kosztuje to ją mniej nerw, a ja nie narzekam. Świetna z niej siostra. – Często żyją ze swoimi siostrami i praktykują kazirodztwo – szepnął rycerz. – Mieszkamy razem odkąd jej mąż odszedł. Ja nigdy nie miałem szczęścia w miłości. Z resztą, poślubiłem wędkarstwo. Julian uniósł wymownie brwi, na co Sebastian poczuł, jak czerwienią mu się policzki. – I tak trzymaj się na dystans. – Chrzanię twoje rady i twój dystans – wycedził, po czym zrównał krok z Jaasimem i Joanną, by dołączyć do rozmowy. – Ładnie tutaj. Długo tu mieszkasz? – Od urodzenia! Mieszkanie przy oceanie ma swoje wady, ale przynajmniej jest daleko od granicy. A im dalej, tym bezpieczniej. – Dlaczego? Wędkarz popatrzył na niego z lekkim szokiem. – Joanna mówiła, że porwali was piraci, ale ile ty tam u nich siedziałeś? Podobno cały świat o tym mówił. Może i mówił. Julian kojarzył, że piraci mogli mówić coś między sobą, lecz jego nikt w to nie wtajemniczał, dlatego to, czego nie powiedzieli mu jeńcy, pozostawało dla niego tajemnicą. – Teoretycznie tej granicy nie ma – wyjaśnił Jaasin. – W praktyce wszystko co na północ od stolicy jest arabskie, a na południe, żydowskie. A w samej stolicy jest mieszanka. O, jesteśmy na miejscu. – To powiedziawszy, zatrzymał się przy niewielkiej chatce. – Zapraszam. Otworzył drzwi, pospiesznie wchodząc do środka. Julian, Joanna i Sebastian rozejrzeli się, lecz nic szczególnego nie wpadło im w oczy. Na pierwszy rzut oka, dom Dimitra wydawał się bogatszy. – Fatima! – Zawołał. – Mamy gości! Dało się usłyszeć czyjeś kroki. Po dłuższej chwili, pojawiła się przed nimi średniego wzrostu kobieta ubrana w czarny chador. Na widok nowych osób, uśmiechała się z zakłopotaniem. – Salam. – Ten chłopak – tu wskazał na Sebastiana – jest muzułmaninem. Spartakus spojrzał na Joannę triumfalnie. Doskonale wiedział już, kto dostanie większą kolację. – Rozumiem. Pozostali są zapewne głodni? – Zapytała retorycznie Fatima, domyślając się odpowiedzi. – Siadajcie, zaraz przyniosę. Jaasin wskazał im niewielki stół stojący na środku pomieszczenia. Trio zajęło miejsca, oczekując na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Julian zaczął żałować, że nie posłuchał rady Sebastiana i nie udał muzułmanina. Szybko mu jednak przeszło, gdy Fatima postawiła przed nim i Joanną talerze pełen jedzenia. Królewna podziękowała w imieniu ich obojga, po czym oboje zabrali się za jedzenie. Krzyżak nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Spojrzał na gospodarzy z niedowierzaniem, podczas gdy ci w ogóle nie widzieli problemu. – A co ze mną? – Zapytał. – No cóż bracie – odezwał się Jaasin. – Wesołego ramadanu. Fanowskiej z trudem było powstrzymać śmiech. Widząc szok na twarzy krzyżaka wiedziała, że warto było czekać. Agata pożegnała się z Aleksandrą, gdy ta skręciła w swojej chaty, a sama poszła do siebie. Po drodze zastanawiała się, jak potoczy się sprawa pożyczki. Nie potrzebowała tych pieniędzy na urwanie głowy, lecz nie pogardziłaby dodatkowym zyskiem. Zwłaszcza przed ślubem. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją widok narzeczonego. Korwin przemierzał miasto, a na widok ukochanej, uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Świetle mego życia! – Zawołał uradowany, rozkładając ramiona. – Januszek! Również twarz lichwiarki pokrył szeroki uśmiech. Uściskała ukochanego, by następnie spojrzeć prosto w jego oczy. – Szukam właśnie ubrania na ślub – powiedział, układając dłoń na jej policzku. – Ciężko się zdecydować. Może poszukamy razem? – Podobno zobaczenie panny młodej w sukni ślubnej przed ślubem przynosi pecha. A jak jest z panem młodym? – W odpowiedzi, Korwin wzruszył ramionami. – Przekonałeś mnie. Złapali się za ręce, idąc w stronę najbliższego sklepu. Po drodze Połaniecka opowiedziała mu o swoim dniu, a także o planach wobec ich wspólnej uroczystości. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w nią zauroczony, a gdyby nie jej uwaga, nie zauważyłby otwartych drzwi swojego domu. Gdy spojrzał w tę stronę, jego serce zamarło. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia wbiegł do środka, a za nim Agata. Połaniecka uznała, iż może obawiał się kradzieży. Gotowa była oddać mu większą część swoich pieniędzy, lecz tego, iż mężczyzna pobiegnie do piwnicy się nie spodziewała. – Cholera – szepnął, patrząc na miejsce, gdzie przywiązany był Jarosław. Lichwiarka spojrzała na leżące na podłodze węzy. Przeszło jej przez głowę kilka myśli, lecz każdą odrzucała. Spojrzała jedynie na ukochanego, którego twarz była blada, jak ściana. – Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?